Someway is made for love
by Marieko
Summary: Back by popular demand! The second story to 'Someday is made for dreamers' when two old friends come back to haunt we find out more about the Angel's past.
1. Sacrifice

Author: I have finaly decided to bring on the second to 'Someday is made for dreamers'! everyone cheer!

Raye: took you long enough!

Kuwabara: oh my God your alive!

Raye: duh. I'm only dead in the story. baka.

Author: hey. I just realized Kuwabara isnt in this story.

Bunny: Oh you JUST noticed?

Author: hey im a little slow! so sue me! Gosh. meanies. Oh and also i do not own YuYu Hakusho. Or Google. Or Donuts. I want Donuts...GIMME DONUTS!

* * *

"Setsuna. Wake up." said a sing-songy voice.

"Oh Mama, I don't wanna wake up. Five more minuets." murmured Suna before rolling over, away from the open door letting in the blindingly evil light.

A less singsong voice snorted. "Do I look like your mother?"

"I don't know Yusuke. God has taken a face similar to yours." said another voice, this one was female.

"Can't you people let me sleep?!" groaned Setsuna. She opened her eyes to glare at her older sister and boyfriend, and then she turned again to press her face into her pillow.

Yusuke went beside her and sat on his knees beside the bed. "Ya know if you do that for too long you'll suffocate." Her body suddenly sagged. "C'mon Sets'." he poked her in the rib. "Stop playing and get up." He stood walking to the door and Bunny. When his girlfriend didn't get up he went back and sat on the bed. He touched her back. "Setsuna?"

He rolled her limp body over and saw her face was red. From laughing. "Setsuna!" He said shaking her. "Don't you dare scare me like that!"

Both the amused girl and pissed boy were surprised by a sound at the door. Bunny was doubled over suppressing laughter. "Is Bunny…"

"Giggling?" asked Yusuke and Setsuna simultaneously. Her hysteria was interrupted by the door bell ringing.

"I'll get it." said Kurama walking by the door. The group immediately sobered up. Kurama had that affect on people ever since Raye died.

"I've done so many bad things,

I can't say I'm proud

I have cut my own wings

Even though your sobs were loud"

They followed him to the door. A Hispanic boy faced them. He looked directly at Bunny as if no one else was there. His eyes were as black as obsidian. She felt power drawing at her soul.

"I wish I could say I've changed

So you would take me back

I haven't let go of my chains

But I let my own pain slack."

She then noticed the bundle in his arms. He held it out and said "This is an old friend of yours."

_"I'm making steps _

I want it badly

No regrets

I love you madly."

She took the bundle and looked into it, her eyes filled with tears.

"Isn't this against the Rules?"

The boy smiled and shook his head. "Have I taught you nothing child? A willing sacrifice can never be held." He then looked at the baby. "She was reborn." He whispered.

"I'm here for you

Will you forgive me?

I never knew

That I could never see."

Then he looked up. "On the next blue moon there will be a ritual. It was once performed many life times ago. That is all I can tell you. If you perform the ritual again…" He sighed. "Something good will happen." He said apologetically. "I am sorry. I cannot tell you more." He then turned around and in-between one blink and the next disappeared.

"Just forgive me

And let me live

All I want is

One more second chance."


	2. Need Provides

Author: okay . I realize i pick on Yusuke in this chappy. I'm sorry! i didnt mean it!

Yusuke: YOU HATE ME!

Author: No i dont! I honostly dont know why I picked on you. It was sooo long ago that I wrote this!

* * *

"What was that about?" asked Yusuke. His question was met with silence as Setsuna ran to her computer and Bunny and Kurama sat down to observe Chibi-Raye. 

'Suke went to Setsuna's desk "Whatcha doin?"

"Looking up the ritual." was Setsuna's tart reply.

Yusuke paused. "How? He didn't really give us buck to work with."

"Well if someone stops bugging me I might be able to Google it."

"Well So-ory." he said before going over to Bunny and baby Raye.

He flopped onto the couch. "Whatsup?" Raye started crying

"Yusuke! You upset Raye!" He got up and muttered an apology.

He went into the other room where Hiei was in a meditative state. He made a U-turn out of the room. He had been through that before, the burn mark on the wall was evidence enough. He went into his own room, and if he slammed the door harder than usual no one noticed.

The phone rang which made Setsuna jump and Raye start to cry. Kurama answered it. "Hello? Yes, okay. I'll tell them." He hung up the phone. "Koenma needs my help. He told me to give his regards to Raye-Chan." Raye cooed as Kurama disappeared.

"Ya hear that Raye? Kurama loves you, ya know. Your gonna have a boyfriend waiting for you."

Baby Raye crossed her arms and giggled. Then she spat up on Bunny. "Eww. You did that on purpose!" Bunny accused the smug baby. Bun held her away from herself and walked over to 'Suna typing. "No. not even gonna try that." she says watching Setsuna's ferocious typing. She went to Hiei, still meditating.

"Hiei!" speaking loud to get his attention. "Hold Raye while I clean up." She said before handing him the child and running up stairs.

He looked at the baby suspiciously. Raye only cooed, acting innocent, which is pretty easy for a baby. Hiei almost smiled, a bare twitch of the lips. Raye grabbed his finger in both of her small hands. Then something amazing happened! Hiei smiled!

Raye giggled and then put his finger in her mouth, biting down hard. "OW!" Bunny came running down the stair, closely followed by Yusuke. "It bit me!" He yelled, practically throwing the baby into Bunny's arms.

"She's not an it, she's a she!" Bunny said indignantly. "Besides, she doesn't have any teeth!"

"She's probably teething." explained Setsuna from her vigil at the computer. "Yusuke!" she yelled.

He came into the room "What do you want?"

"Go to the store and buy Raye a teething ring, and stop pouting." she commanded, never taking her eyes off the computer.

"Fine. He said going to the door muttering, "I need to get out of this place anyway."

"You know 'Suna you could try the be nice to him and not so controlling." Bunny sagely said. Setsuna didn't answer, putting her full attention to the computer. Raye looked back and forth at her sisters and made an indignant sound.

Bunny looked down at the bundle in her arms and sighed. "It's time for your nap." Raye crossed her little arms and glared. Bun shrugged. "You need your rest to grow." Raye stopped glairing and visibly relaxed.

"Let's see…what shall we use as a bed?" asked Bunny. A baby bed and bag appeared in front of them. Bunny stared at her sister but another female voice, in Latin said, "Need provides."

Bun-Bun put Raye in the bed and started carrying it up the stairs. "Hiei? A little help?" He picked up one side and the bag, and started upstairs.


	3. Shes back!

Author: ye-yeah! people! this is the second to 'someday is made for dreamers!' wooo. Now there is a little OOCness but since i make the characters my own who cares? Yeah. did I forget to mention (i believe it was a little after i wrote the origional 'SMD') I suddenly had almost every character of YYH as a personality? yeahh. lucky me.

Setsuna: As if she didn't have enough from us.

Author: yeps. Also id like to point out Suna fiiinaly had her baby.

Setsuna: shes so cute! Her name is Trista

Author: Yep which is realy confusing to me, her alternate personality. Well thats all folks! onto the story

* * *

They walked into the room Bunny and Setsuna shared and sat down the baby stuff. Raye barely shifted in her sleep.

"There we go." said Bunny quietly. She started shaking. Hiei went over to her and loosely hugged her.

Bunny's sobs became louder. "What's wrong?"

"She's…she's back! I…can't believe…she's back!" Bunny managed to get out. "I…I thought I would never see her again. That…that id… never see my baby sisters smiling face ever again!" after that Bunny lapsed into sobs.

"It's okay." Hiei murmured. "She's back." They held each other

Setsuna typed in the words 'blue moon rituals, ancient' she bit her bottom lip and was so engrossed in her work that she didn't hear Yusuke come in.

"Setsuna. We need to talk."

She jumped and said "Can we wait? The blue moon is in two days and I really need to find the ritual-"

Yusuke grabbed her chair and swerved her around. "Setsuna! Listen to me. I need you to answer a question. What do I mean to you?"

Setsuna sighed. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about us. You treat me like a slave. We don't talk unless you want to, we haven't had sex and you have never said I love you!" He said angrily.

"Well what am I supposed to do? You don't tell me! I've never had a relationship

with a male before! I don't know how the hell I'm sposed to treat you! And what I've heard from the TV guys don't want to talk and for Gods' sake my sister died! I don't know how to deal with that and I've never had sex before so I don't want to disappoint you and…and…" it is at this point Suna starts crying.

Yusuke takes her in his arms and sits down on the floor with her in his lap. "Please Sets' don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry. Please." Setsuna mumbled something that Yusuke couldn't hear over her crying. "What?"

Setsuna's sobs subsided a little so she could say "I do love you. I've always loved you and I always will love you."

Yusuke kissed her forehead "I love you too." he put her back on her chair and wiped her tears away with his sleeve. "You keep on working. I won't put pressure on you anymore."

"Yusuke?"

"Yes?"

"I'll try not to be so bossy."

"Thank you." he started up the stairs.

"Oh and Yusuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Get me a Pepsi would ya?"

Yusuke smiled "Yeah."

* * *

Setsuna: See I told you I didnt have sex with Yusuke.

Author: (nods) I believe she did.


	4. What are little Angels made of?

Author: yes this one is more funny. yeah! do the happy dance!

* * *

Setsuna clicked on a link and a new web page popped up. "Oh my God. This is it!" she hit the 'print' button and the machine started spewing out paper. As soon as it finished she grabbed the paper, avoiding the wet ink and ran up stairs. "Guys I got it! The dratted excuse for a computer found the ritual!" Sets' yelling woke up the baby so she started crying.

"Setsuna you idiot! You woke her up!"

Setsuna stood in the doorway looking guilty. "But I found-"

"It doesn't matter right now. Take Raye while I go make her a bottle." Bunny handed her sister Raye. Hiei shook his head when Suna tried to pass the burden on to him.

"Fine Silent Bob." she muttered.

She looked down at the little child in her arms as it wailed and wailed. She bounced the baby a little in her arms and said "It's okay Raye-chan, its fine. I found the ritual that will turn you into a teenager and not some big ba-" Setsuna's eyes widened and she almost dropped Raye. She put the silent baby into her cradle and backed up. Raye cooed and Setsuna fell back, crawling away from Raye until she hit the wall. She started rocking back and forth, back and forth. That is how Bunny found her.

"Setsuna what's wrong? Is there anything wrong with Raye?" She ran to the cradle, eyeing her baby sister who was sleeping. The only sound came from her other, less stable sister who was whimpering. "Setsuna, what's wrong? Is there anything wrong with Raye?" She ran to the cradle, eyeing her baby sister who was sleeping. The only sound came from her other, less stable sister who was whimpering. "Setsuna, what's wrong?"

Fears and Confrontations

Setsuna was sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. Kurama was upstairs with Raye while Bunny Hiei and Yusuke were with Setsuna. "I can't get her to talk with me. All she does is stare into space and whimper." said Bunny.

Yusuke went to his girlfriend and said "Okay Sets' please forgive me for doing this but-" and he slapped her.

"What the fuck?" she sputtered before slapping Yusuke back. She was breathing way to fast.

"Setsuna! Setsuna! What scared you?" asked Bunny.

"Babies! Babies! Their everywhere! Blood! Pain! Little children! AHHH!"

"Oh, I know what this is about." Bunny said. "Okay Hunny. You're not in Hell. It's fine. That is our little sister. She will not hurt you. Its okay." she said soothingly. "Yusuke, Get her a bottle of vodka."

He did so. When he gave it to Setsuna she gulped it down. "So um, why is Setsuna afraid of babies?" asked Yusuke.

"Well," started Bunny "Once we had a sort of… field trip to Hell. It's customary. Well Suna was sent to a level where children were the torturers. She's never been the same.

Hiei snorted then started coughing. "What?" asked Setsuna, an angry expression on her face. "Are you laughing at me?" He shook his head and refrained from laughing. "Okay. 'Cause I just want you to know there is a dimension in which you get tortured with ice cream." that sobered Hiei up fast.


	5. Moonshine and Leather Minis

Author: wow. this is the last one i wrote. i have to actually think when posting new chapters now! wah! okay so i do not own YYH.

* * *

"Soo." Yusuke started, trying to break the tension. "If you got tortured by…" he stopped at the look on his girlfriend's face. "What did Bunny and Raye get tortured with?"

"Oh. That ones easy. Raye got tortured with country music and Bunny got tortured by leather mini skirts. " Bunny shivered. "Which totally ruined it for the rest of us. If it were up to me I would have at least three leather minis but I'm nice so" Setsuna shrugged.

"Ookay." Yusuke rolled his eyes. "So what are we gonna do? It's not like we can keep you from seeing your little sister."

Setsuna sighed "It'll be fine after the ceremony but… I don't know what to do until then." as soon as Setsuna's words left her mouth there came a nock at the door.

Bunny opened it and a gray and white tabby cat walked in. A bright light shone around the cat, an aura of Otherness.

The cat sat down in the middle of the floor and stared at Suna. An Irish voice spoke. "I bestow a gift upon you. The gift of comfort, and what better comfort is there than a feline? No fear will become overwhelmed when you hold my gift." the amused voice said. The light faded and the cat was left to itself.

"OH! A kitty!" Setsuna grabbed it and hugged it.

"Hey! You're squishing me!" said an American voice.

Setsuna drew back. "You can talk."

"Hello missus obvious." he said, jumping out of the girl's arms, making Suna fall on her butt.

"Are you God?" asked Yusuke.

"Do I look like a God?"

"Do I look like a God?"

"Well… there is a Goddess who's a cat…but she's a chick."

"And I am all male." the cat said, making his point by licking himself.

"So are you an angel?" asked Bunny.

"Close. I'm a cat."

"But you talk." interrupted Yusuke.

"So can you but you're just a human, no angel by any means."

"Well usually cats can't talk." said Bunny.

"Sure we can. You just can't ever understand us." the cat said indignantly.

"So why can we understand you?" asked Hiei.

"Cause I was sent by the Gods. You had to understand me." explained Mr. Kitty.

"Your sposed to comfort me?" Suna asked disbelievingly.

"Sure. I'm very nice when I want to be."

"So what's your name?" asked Suna

"Whatever you want it to be… I really don't care as long as it's not fluffy…or princess." he said proceeding to lick his paw.

"How about moonshine?" asked Setsuna.

"Oh I'm supposed to give comfort for an alcoholic? Shoulda known. Sure. Moonshine's a little feminine but what the hey… Now that that's settled…FEED ME."

* * *

Author: Some notes: #1 female cat goddes- that is Bastet the Egyptian goddess of cats and patron of cats. #2 Moonshine- a type of whisky that a bunch of hill-billies made without permission of the government. I say hill-billies in the nicest way possible cause i live in a trailor, i am soo not trailor trash. 


	6. Stormy Stranger

Author: Haha! I am writing more! Mwahaha! I had a good idea for this chapter…then I forgot it.

Setsuna: bravo Baka-sama

Author: hey! I remembered it again!

Setsuna: dumb bat

* * *

Setsuna went to the fridge and got a can of tuna, putting it in a bowl for the cat. "Soo. Yeah. Here ya go." she said, sorta uncomfortable with talking to a cat. She was used to talking to them before, just not them talking back.

"And you used to be the angel of wisdom? You must have lost more than immortality when the big guys took away your status." The cat said before slurping up his food.

"Oh some comforter you are. Cats. Always thinking of themselves." Suna said before stalking out of the room.

She plopped onto the couch and looked at the ritual. Her lips formed the words as she muttered them to herself. After a while she sighed "I'm gonna have to go shopping. Some of this stuff will be hard to find." she stood up. "Might as well go now. See ya guys, be back soon!" she announced to those who would listen.

She went to the door and opened it. Dark clouds appeared and a lightning struck a tree by the door. It instantly burst into flame. 'Suna closed the door, soaked to the bone. "What the heck? It was supposed to be sunny all day."

"That is no normal storm." Hiei said.

"The storm is magical." said Kurama coming down the stairs with Raye in his arms.

"Angelsss." Moonshine hissed. His fur was on edge.

"Did you say Angels?" asked Bunny, addressing the cat.

"Yess." he sat back down and licked his tail for a few seconds before saying, "One of the storm ones. You didn't expect there'd be no reaction from the heavens about your situation, did you?" asked Kitty.

"What do you mean?" asked Setsuna, getting a towel.

"Some of the other angels say it is not fair for you to be given another chance at happiness. They sat that God favors you and that you are too powerful to be given a magic like this." said Moonshine.

"They're just getting their sister back to her age, it's not like their gonna turn into angels again. Will they?" asked Yusuke.

"No. Once your angelic power is taken it can not return. What he means is that the spell itself is power." Setsuna explained.

"Well, it wasn't exactly given to us now was it? We had to find It." said Yusuke.

Setsuna sighed. "No. not exactly. What a spell is, is a petition to God. That is a supreme amount of power. The other angels think God is… treating us special, or…handing the world to us on a silver platter"

"And he is!"

* * *

Author: YAY! a new character! wooooo! 


	7. Eye of the Storm

Author: mwahha! you get to meet a new character!

Setsuna: ask them.

Author: Ask em what?

Setsuna: (goes over and hits Author. whispering something in her ear.)

Author: oh yeah! (smiles) okay so Suna and Bunny hada lil argument. In my "Violence Booze and too much Family" story I asked who was your favorite character in my stories. So far one for Suna and One for Bunny.

Bunny: I'm the favorite

Suna: NO I AM!

Author: sence then they've been doin that. PLEASE tell me who you like betta Setsuna or Bunny

Bothe: VOTE FOR ME OR DIE!

_last time: Setsuna sighed…"The other angels think God is favoring us."_

_"And he is!"

* * *

_

Old Friends and Secrets

Everyone turned to the new voice. A girl stood in the doorway. Her night black hair streamed behind her, curling around her shoulders. Bright green eyes glared at the other people in the room. She was wearing a black dress with a silver corset. Her hands were balled into fists, her legs apart in a hostile position.

"Dominique." the girls whispered.

The girl smiled grimly. "So you remember me little ones? I thought that you would forget those you had left behind."

"Do you hate us 'Min?" asked Setsuna

"Hate you? I envy you! You were always the favorites of the Gods. All because of your gifts. They viewed you as their hands. When you were banished we thought it would give us a chance to be in their esteem. But Nooo. They gave you a second chance at happiness, while we sit at home doing the Gods will!" A strike of lightning added to her sentiment. A wind blew rain in through the open door.

"Please don't bring the house down on us." said Kurama. Raye cooed.

The storm angel sighed. "Fine. Whatever." she closed the door and stood there.

"We are sorry that the angels feel we are spoiled. We are just trying to live our life in peace." said Setsuna.

"I never got to live my life in peace. The Gods do spoil you."

"It is not our fault you feel that way. There is no reason you should be angry. We live on Earth away from our heavenly home. No powers. Just as humans." said Bunny angrily.

"JUST humans? Humanity has always been the favorites of the Gods. Their children who kill the world they were given. Who mess up all of their gifts. And what do the Gods do? Let it happen. Just watch them destroy everything." anger radiates from Dominique.

"You know as well as I do that the only reason God gives free reign to humans is because they asked for it. If it is their down fall then so be it. They brought it upon themselves. The angels are kept from that kind of pain." argued Bunny.

"Pain? Is free will Pain??"

"You know it is." said Setsuna.

"It might be pain but at least you have a choice! Angels are given no choice!"

"Because they must remain impartial to humanity to control the parts of humanities lives you are given."

"We are servants to humanity! We control things to help humanity-"

"That is not true!" bellowed Setsuna. "The things we had to do hurt people!"

"FOR THEIR OWN GOOD! Everything we do is a task for humanity. If it weren't for humanity we would have no existence!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!!"


	8. Rats

Author: i am going to kill myself via ice cream! its makin me friggin cold! I have eaten...4 boxes of icecream (the big boxes) in one week! i have started on my fifth box. Dont blame me im depressed. This is also the reason why i havent updated in so long cause when im depressed my computer messes up on perpose just to annoy me. Which makes me more annoyed. Yeah its a never ending circle of annoyance

Setsuna: just like our relationship!

* * *

Bunny stood in the middle of the room glairing at everyone involved. "Would you people all just shut up?" she said much more calmly. Everyone just stared at her. "Okay. Now that the attention is on me, I have a few things to say. The whole 'angel strike' was settled after the Dark Age. Let it die. We can't change anything. Dominique, would it be too much trouble if you left without a fight and just let us be?" 

The storm angel looked a little embarrassed. "I would but…I used up all of my energy summoning a storm and going all transdimension-y."

Everyone did an anime fall behind the two. Bunny sighed. "Fine. Just don't argue anymore. You can use the guest room 'till you gain your strength back."

"Thank you." she went over to Yusuke who was grouped with the boys (Kurama holding Raye). "Can you show me my room please?" she gave her best melt-in-your-socks grin.

"Sure." he said meekly throwing a glance at a steaming Suna.

As they went up the stairs Bunny had to restrain the fallen angel. "Calm. Your acting like me." she whispered to her sister.

"So? She deserves it. She had it coming ever since…"

"Yeah. But that was a long time ago. You've both moved on."

Kurama was the only other one who caught this conversation. Curiosity of the occurrence they were referring to bubbled up. He would have asked a question if Raye hadn't chosen that time to start a fuss.

While the Kitsune was busy comforting the baby Setsuna sat down gloomily with Bunny beside her turning on the TV. Hiei sat down as well with a bowl of ice cream in his lap. "Hey. Gimme a bite." Bunny ordered

"No." the apparition said simply

"Aw come on. You want to sleep alone tonight?" she threatened.

He shrugged simply which could mean nothing or everything.

"Meany." Bunny settled down to sulk and the displeasure in the room grew.

Setsuna got out the sheet of paper with the blue moon ritual on it. She examined it and started muttering under her breath again.

A yelp from upstairs awoke those in the living room from their separate sulks. Yusuke ran down the stairs and hid behind a surprised Setsuna.

"What happened?" she asked her boyfriend.

"She tried to grope me!" said groper came down the stairs innocently as a snake with a bulge in its belly.

"Bitch! Stay off my man!!" a sudden wind erupted from the air slamming Setsuna's enemy through the wall into the kitchen. Drywall decorated the floor like surprised snow.


	9. Secrets

Dominique got back to her feet. "You're gonna regret that." a lightning bolt flew out of her hands. Setsuna dodged causing a pillow to be obliterated instead of herself.

A whirlwind formed around her making her rise a foot off of the floor, her blue eyes glowing and her hair flowing around her. She opened her mouth and her voice boomed around the room being carried by the alien wind. "There is only one thing I regret… AND THAT'S YOU!" she pushed all of the wind at the angel. It hit her like a bullet, so strong that if she hadn't been immortal she would have been torn apart. As it were it just pushed her through the wall making her pass out.

Setsuna looked triumphant the moment before she too fainted.

Setsuna forced her eyes open. She sat up in her bed looking at an angry Bunny glaring at her with a glaring Raye in her arms. "What the hell were you thinking?" asked her sister.

"And more importantly. How did you call that power?" said a bruised and battered Dominique.

The room spun as Suna attempted to think. "I…I don't know…All of the sudden I had a supreme amount of power that I couldn't control." speaking was too much for her. She leaned back on her bed. "I just wanted to hurt you. For everything."

"What happened?" asked Yusuke who walked in the room followed by Kurama and Hiei.

and Hiei.

All of the girls exchanged looks. "I…I think it might have happened when I was reading the ritual. You know how I tend to read out loud?"

"You recited it?" asked Bunny. The subtext of this question was 'You do know you're an idiot right?'

"Well. I JUST recited it. None of the ingredience were used and its not the blue moon yet."

"I read it. It appeared the first part of it was an invocation of power. I guess that's what it does when its not the blue moon." mused Kurama.

Setsuna frowned. "Hmm. I suppose. But why do I have wind power?"

"Think Sets." prompted Dominique.

"I suppose." she said.

Kurama looked from one girl to the other. "What happened just then. You guys are keeping something from us. What is it?" he demanded.

When no one said anything Hiei said "Whatever it is you guard it deeply." meaning that he couldn't get one thought through their barriers.

All of the women in the room, even Raye-chan, exchanged glances. "Its too deeply rooted in the past to be any use to you." said Dominique coldly.

"We know all about the angel thing. As surprising as it is to you, they trust us." said Yusuke angrily.

"And yet your precious Setsuna hasn't told you." Dominique smiled condescendingly at Yusuke.

"Setsuna?" her boyfriend looked to her.

"Yusuke. I…It happened along time ago. Its really not that important." she said sadly

"Then tell me."

* * *

Author: HAHA cliffy!

Yusuke: you're so mean.

Author: not really.

Setsuna: do you even know the big secret?

Author: of course. I'm not one of those authors that don't know what their doing

Raye: really? Coulda fooled me.

Author: yeah well I'm a really good actor.

Cherry: Mahrieeee

Author: okay fine. I DO know what the secret is but I DON'T know what I'm doing.

Setsuna: see.


	10. Plot twist

Author: HAHA the plot twist of the century!

Setsuna: oh Whatever. it couldnt be beter then when that dude dies and stuff (you know, guy from the Brady Bunch) and then his wife wakes up and it was all just a dream.

Author: Dude. That came out in the 80's im talking about THIS Century.

Setsuna: ah...Hiei is Yukina's brother?

Author: that was the 90's

Setsuna: well i stopped watching telivision after the ninetys so...

* * *

"Yusuke…"

"Just tell him 'Suna. It's really not that big of a deal." says Bunny Simi-encourage.

"Fine. Well…Lets see…how do I say this…" Setsuna tapped her brain. "Well. Remember how I was an angel?"

Yusuke just looked at her.

"Yeah I know. Stupid question. Well when I was in heaven Dominique was my friend. In fact a VERY VERY good friend. Do you understand?"

Yusuke nodded, then shook his head.

"Well…We were girlfriends."

She still got blank looks.

"Okay! Brain dead mortals." cut in Dominique "I made out with your girlfriend millennia before you were ever born."

Realization dawns in 5...4...3...2...1 and "WHAT???"

For a few seconds the whole world was silent "I thought you said I was your first!" he practically yelled at Setsuna.

She cringed "Whoa girl. That's cold." said the storm angel

"You're not helping" said Suna through gritted teeth. "Actually I said you were my first BOYfriend and the only MORTAL I ever kissed."

Everyone but Bunny and Raye looked dumbfounded.

"THAT'S STILL LYING!!"

"Well, I never said I hadn't ever kissed a girl angel."

"Its still a lie of omission." said Kurama.

"YEAH WHAT HE SAID!" again yelled Yusuke.

"Would you quit yelling" said Bunny. She had a headache.

"You knew about this?" asked Hiei.

"Well duh, I'm her sister. She came giggling to me after she got her first kiss. Well technically to Raye, but I was in the room too."

"NOT. HELPING" said Setsuna again.

"You never dated or in any other way touched an another angel did you?"

"Nope…But a demon…Just kidding." she said taking pleasure at the look on Hiei's face.

"Oh, so Setsuna was the only one going off being a slut."

"Yusuke. That isn't fair." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah Yusuke. What you think your not man enough for Setsuna? Or do you think the reason she likes you is because your such a girl?" said Dominique.

"Why you BITCH!" he yelled before punching the angel.

"Yusuke! Dominique! Quit it!"

Yusuke was blown off by a gust of wind by Dominique. He would have hit the wall if the angle hadn't been off. As it was he skidded on the carpeting, getting massive rug burn.

"Guys! Stop fighting"

A blast of spirit energy blasted Dominique in the stomach.

"GUYS STOP!"

They both got to their feet glaring.

"EVERYBODY STOPP!!!!!

* * *

Author: Gods. When did this become a fucking soap opera? (lights ciggarette) 

Setsuna: When did you start to smoke?

Author: I'm not smoking. Oh wait...Yeah i am. Hm. How did that get there.


	11. Too Much Yaoi

Setsuna: I'm takin over the authors note for a sec to say I am very disappointed in you.

Raye: she is very disappointed

Setsuna: I would think that you, the fans, would take enough time away from your busy lives and help out your beloved author

Raye: she was all alone!

Setsuna: she had to call up her muse ON HER VACATION and make her work overtime-

Muse: do you know how hard it is to be a muse? Its very hard!

Setsuna: luckily for you, she finally came up with an idea that serves its purpose. No thanks to you.

Author: (wrapped in rope) SETSUNA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU DON'T YELL AT THE FANS!

Setsuna: hey, don't be hatin.

Author: fine whatever, I would like to say a thank you to everyone (one being the key word here) who gave me their support and REVIEWED-

Willow: I thought you said you wouldn't be one of those review hogs.

Author: Aw crap I did. (pouts for a little wile) okay I don't care about reviews anymore but it was really hard to think up a good idea. I would also like to state that my muse is set on 'humor' mode so this wont be as drama filled as usual. Thank you and enjoy the show.

* * *

Yusuke. Please just listen to me. I know your angry but it was millennia ago and you-" Setsuna turned and glared at Dominique "stop tormenting Yusuke or else I will revoke my peace treaty with you and throw you out into your own storm."

"Fine." Dominique crossed her arms. "But I can't just sit around seeing you two duke it out. It's really hard not to make fun of you two."

"Fine. Then leave. Go clean up and go to bed."

The storm angel huffed "Well if I can't watch it no one else can."

"We need to do other things anyway. It would be best if we leave Setsuna and Yusuke alone." said Kurama. Everyone got up and filed out until only Setsuna and Yusuke were left.

For a moment they just stared at each other until Setsuna said "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was embarrassed and I didn't think you needed to know."

Yusuke sighed "I know. I overreacted but… How would you feel if I just up and told you that I had once been kissing… oh I don't know… Kurama."

Sets' thought for a minuet "Actually I'd say that was kinda hot."

Yusuke did an anime fall "Wh…What?"

"Yeah, I mean your both incredibly sexy and you both have such pretty hair and eyes, you know my weakness for pretty hair and eyes."

While Yusuke was blinking trying to process this thought process, Raye started crying.

"Crap." Setsuna cursed going over to the baby. She picked her up than immediately dropped her "OWWW!! Why the hell did you do that for??" she yelled at baby Raye indicating a set of bite marks on her wrist.

"'Cause Kurama's MY man!" said a voice in her head.

"AHHH!! The voices, the voices!!" she yelled

"It's me stupid. Shesh."

Setsuna blinked then understanding dawned.

"Raye? You still have your mind powers? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked."

"That is the stupidest reason I have ever heard."

"Who are you talking to?" asked Yusuke.

"Raye. She has mind powers."

"Oh."

Kurama walked in. "Sorry, I wouldn't be in here but Raye started crying."

"Yeah. Take her. Did you know she had her mind powers?"

The sexy red head blinked "She didn't tell you?"

"No."

Kurama looked behind Setsuna to Yusuke "Are you okay Yusuke? you look a bit flushed." He crossed over to the blushing boy and put his hand to Yusuke's forehead "Hm. Your hot, maybe you have a fever." This comment made Yusuke blush deeper and Setsuna made a sound.

Kurama turned around to see the girl double over clutching her stomach. Giggles were escaping her. Raye also was giggling.

"What's so funny?" Kurama's question made the girls laugh harder.

After a few moments they cooled down and Setsuna said "Oh nothing."

Raye however had other plans. The kitsune appeared to think while in reality was listening to Raye's explanation. After a while he blushed. "Oh. I see." When Setsuna realized what had happened she cracked a huge smile. Yusuke's blush that had been fading quickly returned.

"Well, I am honored that you find me attractive and although Yusuke is very sexy, I don't think Raye would appreciate our relationship as much as you would." He then went over to pick said baby up and started walking up the stairs. I should also say that he did sway his hips a lot more then usual. Setsuna sure enjoyed the view, if Yusuke did he wouldn't admit it.

* * *

Setsuna: you have been reading to many yoai fanfics

Author: how much is too much?

Setsuna: enough so that every time you think of YYH you see Yusuke and Kurama necking. It is influencing your writing.

Author: I know. That's why I started my fic Sexy Boy Love. The title is self explanatory.

Setsuna: yes well remember that I need some action too!

Author: how could I forget with you nagging at me 24/7?


	12. Arguments and Partying

Author: I would like to apologize to the readers who were disturbed by my last chapter

Setsuna: if they weren't already disturbed by some issue unrelated to this story.

Author: (glaring at Setsuna) it's just that the images were provided to me by my brain and I found it funny and of COURSE I wanted to share it with my darling readers

Setsuna: isn't she such a Nice author.

Author: so here is the next chapter. On to the drama!

* * *

Voices and Parties

They pretty much had everything handled when it came to the ritual, which was not 'till tomorrow. "Dude." said 'Suna "That's sorta depressing. We have this huge ritual coming up and nothing to do. What kinda crappy fanfiction is this?"

"Hey!" said an omnipotent being

"What are you talking about?" asked Yusuke.

"Oh yeah." she laughed nervously "Well if you really think about it life is a fanfiction. You know God is like an author doing this for others and her amusements."

"OH cool I'm God??" squealed the author

"Aw crap that's scary."

"What is?"

"Uh…The colour of that stain in the carpet! It sorta looks like blood." she fibbed.

"O…Okay. Are you feeling well, you're acting strange."

"She's just hearing a crazy life form's thoughts. Its freakin' her out." said Moonshine.

"Oh my gosh I forgot about you!" the author said, a big invisible finger pointing at the cat.

"Oh I feel loved."

"What?" all of this was confusing for poor Yusuke.

"Don't worry." Setsuna reached over and patted Yusuke's knee. "It's not important."

"Not important! Is that anyway to talk to a God?" authoress asked

"You're not a God you crazy. I hope you get struck down by lightning."

"Sets' I really don't think you should be talking to yourself, its sorta crazy."

"Haha! Who's crazy now Biatch! And called so by your boyfriend!" pointed out the omnipotent being

"Grr…If you weren't a disembodied voice I'd strangle you.

"Hay! If it weren't for me you wouldn't even have that boyfriend. You would still be standing alone at the gates of time when you weren't fighting the negaverse with the rest of your scantily clad team mates! Guess what show I'm talkin about and I'll give you a cookie!" the authoress exclaimed

"You know no one reads your fics, you lonely old bat!"

The author pouted "Who you callen old bat, your like 700 yrs old!"

"You don't even know my age? And you call yourself a creator."

Just then Bunny walked in on the conversation. "Okay. I could hear you from all the way upstairs. Stop arguing with the author and do something productive."

"Like what? There's nothing to do until tomorrow."

"You could meditate. Didn't you almost find the meaning of the world once before you were rudely interrupted?" asked the disembodied voice

"No. I think that was when I was Sarako."

Bunny frowned "I thought it was when we were elementals."

"Darn. Anyway. A version of you did that. So why don't you try it now?" asked the girl with the super laptop.

Setsuna shrugged "That's not fun." she brightened up. "I know. How 'bout we go party!"

"Oh. And we're just sposed to leave Raye all by herself?" Bunny put her hands on her hips.

Setsuna waved away that little detail "Kurama could stay and take care of her. If you want we can ask her first."

"Did I hear someone say something about party?" in walked Dominique.

Setsuna glared "Don't you have your powers back? Why are you still here?"

The angel flopped down on the couch. "Believe me If I could I would, but Audric said I have to stay here and make sure you don't rip a whole in reality."

Setsuna smirked "Still Audric's Bitch hm??"

Dominique glared "Well, he is the head of the elementals."

"Fine. Whatever. So you're here. I can deal. So Please Bunny? Lets go Party PLEASE???" Setsuna put on the best puppy dog eyes a person can put on when wearing a revealing blue leather halter top, a black short skirt and spike stripper heals can manage.

"If you haven't noticed, its broad daylight, how many Raves would be in the works at this time of day?" Bunny pointed out, choosing to ignore the kicked puppy look in Setsuna's eyes.

"Well that's okay. Domi-chan can world travel. Lets see, it's 12 here now…hmm…that would mean…"she thought for a second then perked up "Its 8 right now in America!"

"Hold it! Who said I would help you guys go to America?" said Dominique.

Setsuna's puppy dog eyes turned to her "Pweese Domi-chan? I'll forgive you for everything and…and…I'll be nice to you!"

Dominique's eyebrow lifted "And I care what you think about me?"

Setsuna's eyes teared up. "Please you can come with us and we can party like in the old days only there wont be any Snogging and all that and well…I'll be dancing with Yusuke instead of you…and…PLEASE DOMINI-CHAN!!"

She covered her ears "Fine. Just no more yelling!"

"YAY!" Setsuna jumped up and hugged the storm angel "See now, being nice to me won't kill you!' She pranced up the stairs and called back, "I'll ask Raye-chan if it's okay, then I'll get dressed in something more party-ish. Bunny-chan you get Hiei-chan and Domini-chan you get the portal ready and 'Suke-kun you…um…get sexified!"

She hopped into Raye's room where Kurama was sitting in a chair napping while Raye was in her crib napping. She crept up to her sister and poked her in the belly. Raye opened her eyes _"Yes?"_

"Um. Is it okay if we leave you with Kurama while we go party in America. I'll put my cell phone number on the fridge so you can call if anything happens."

Raye blinked _"I guess." _

"Thank you Raye-chan! Hugs and Kisses. I gots to go get ready."

She bounded back out.

In about 30 minuets the group was in the living room while a black vortex swirled around.

Setsuna was wearing leather pants that looked poured on. Her boots were Harley Davidson's. Her shirt was a black and purple corset that accentuated her hourglass figure. A silver chain decorated her hips. A silver choker decorated her neck as silver bracelets decorated her wrists and silver wrings decorated her fingers. Her hair was pulled back in a half ponytail to reveal her five piercings in each ear.

Bunny had baggy black pants that were held onto her tiny waist with three spiked belts. Her shirt was a tight long sleeved red button up, unbuttoned enough to reveal her belly button. A chain circled her neck with a crystallized flame on it. Her bandana was black and her silver hair was spiked. Piercings littered her ears. Around her wrists were a bunch of plastic bracelets. The shoes that you could barely see were black.

Dominique wore black jeans with rips all down it as if she had been attacked by a giant cat. Her shirt was a white halter top with a skull on it. Her long hair flowed around her. Her shoes were black boots with chunky heals. Her only adornment was a silver bracelet with a steel blue gem in the middle.

Yusuke was wearing jeans and a black wife beater with an unbuttoned black button up shirt. His jeans were tucked into black boots with weighted down by chains and straps. Plastic bracelets traveled up his left arm.

Hiei was wearing baggy black pants and a black shirt with the neck and arms torn out. One spiked belt went around his waist.

"Okie. We're off to see America! The wonderful America of Oz!" sung Setsuna

"That made no sense." said Bunny

"Sure it did." Setsuna retorted before she hopped through the portal. Everyone began to follow behind.

* * *

Author: I'm sorry for the first part of the story were I was arguing wit Suna-chan. I didn't have an idea but I wanted to write in this fic and whenever I cant think of anything I argue with myself until I get an idea. 


	13. Comme un Vampire

Author: YAY! I've updated! Arent you happy? So yeah, there is symbolism in this chappy (see if you can catch it) hint: i dont own YYH or Evanescense's Tourniquet. Enjoy

* * *

Sights, Sounds, and Smells pounded against their senses as they were portaled into a random club in America. It was set up to look like a ball room from the old days of yore (when was yore anyway?) It had a high domed ceiling with a mural of what appeared to be a bunch of angels and devils dressed as emo/goth/punk/raver/grunge kids. The floor was polished marble, white with black veins running in it. A tall staircase led down to the room that they were in now. It looked like something Cinderella would walk down. On one side of the room was a huge bar made out of black marble. The bartender behind it was a male with long blonde hair held back in a ponytail. He was dressed like a part of the royal French court. There was a little platform with steps on the other side, on it a live band was playing. There were antique pieces of furniture littering the sides, with a cleared space in the middle for dancing. There were windows, though they were boarded up. The light source was instead multicoloured lights that flashed to the beat. The air was heavy with smoke, both from smokers and incense. Everything was tré s Gothique.

"Oh wow! Comme un Vampire! Oh I haven't been here in ages!" cried Setsuna.

"You've been here before?" asked Yusuke.

"Yeah, Domi and I used to come here all the time. It was our favourite place. Oh it's so cool! Come on Yusuke lets go dance!" Setsuna grabbed Yusuke and began dragging him to the dance floor.

"_your blue eyes mystify me_

_As your voice begins to hide me_

_Away from all my inhibitions._

_I can see your divine vision._

_We are one being tonight!_

_I cant tell what your thinking_

_But I feel like I am drinking_

_I throw my fears to the wind_

_No need to defend_

_Your mistakes_

_The sudden fakes_

_The risk you take_

_I know_

_You love me_

_It's not all show_

_You've got to love me_

_Right? _

_Just what you do_

_I wont fight_

_As I feel _

_Your devils bite!"_

The Vampire band sang on as Setsuna ground her hips against Yusuke's. Bunny and Hiei also were dancing, fitting in nicely with all the little goths. Dominique set off to find something good to drink at the bar.

She sat down and called out 'deep red, on the rocks!' to the barkeeper.

"coming right up" he called back. He poured some various liquids together, shook it, then poured it over ice. He put it on the bar in front of the Wind Angel.

"Thanks" she said before putting the glass to her lips. She did not need to note that the glass was an ornate goblet and not really a glass at all. She did however, need to note that she forgot something. "Oh and an extra glass if you will." she said, putting her drink down. When the bartender gave her another goblet she took a swig of the alcoholic beverage, the taste of it filling her senses before she discreetly spit it out into the extra glass.

"What is a beautiful lady, such as yourself, doing drinking all alone?" asked a stranger beside her. When she turned to face him she could tell it was a man with long black hair curling around his velvet collar that was attached to an equally velvet coat. His pants were tight leather tucked into soft looking black sued boots. His shirt was a brilliant red button up. His eyes were a brilliant blue.

"I'm enjoying the scenery." she replied to the man, a smirk on her face.

"Do you care if I join you?" She notices that he has a slight accent.

"Not at all." she gestures to the empty throne-like seat beside her.

"My name is Bellamy, and you are?"

"Dominique. It's a pleasure." she said, twirling the stem of her goblet.

"The pleasure is all mine Dominique." He said, taking her hand in his and laying a kiss on it. His eyes were on hers the whole time.

She smiled. "Arent you the charmer?" she teased before slipping her hand out of his. "Are you sure you're old enough to be drinking. Doesn't America have that pesky law about twenty-one?" she asked, for the man looked barely nineteen.

"I'm older than I look." he said.

"Domi-chan! Why arent you dancing?" asked a flushed Setsuna who bounded over to the bar with her man in tow.

Dominique turned to her slightly with a sarcastic smirk on her face. "I figured that since I obviously couldn't compete with you in that department, that I should just have a drink or two." she said simi-bitterly.

Setsuna looked at the two glasses, then back to the wind Angel's face "What's wrong Domi, are you angry at me?"

The dark haired girl sighed "No of course not. I just don't feel like dancing is all." she said turning away.

"Okay. Well, we're going back to dance. You're welcome to join us if you want." she added

"No, you go ahead."

"Okay, see you Domi."

After the group left Bellamy coughed "May I inquire as to why the appearance of the blue haired one upset you?"

"You can 'inquire' but it doesn't mean you'll get an answer." she sipped in more of her drink.

"As you wish, but if you would like to talk…"

She spit back out her drink in the empty goblet. "Yeah, I'm really going to confide in a total stranger." she rolled her eyes

"Sometimes a stranger is the only person you can talk to."

She gave the man a sideways look "Okay, if you really want to know. The 'blue haired one' is an ex I haven't seen from in a while. We come here to party and I bring her to our hangout. The club WE always went to together. Then she hangs all over that Man that she calls a boyfriend and here I am, merely tasting the alcohol which I cannot even partake in," she gestures angrily at the goblet. "telling a complete stranger about how jealous I am of a human." she finishes, leaning back with her arms crossed.

"Ah. Well it sounds as if she has moved on. You should too. It would help you feel better."

She looked up at the man she had just met and considered him. He was attractive, and nice. He listened to her sob story without laughing or anything, and he seemed to genuinely like her.

"_I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more"_

She smiled up at him. "So who should I 'move on' with?"

He smiled back at her "Well, I was hoping that the pleasure would go to me."

"_I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?"_

She pretended to think about it. "Alright. I suppose you'll do."

"Would you like to go somewhere else. I know a place." he said.

"Sure. Where?"

"_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation"_

"Follow me." he got up and put a hand out to her. She looked at it a second before taking it and stepping down.

"_do you remember me?  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?"_

He led her across the ballroom floor. It seemed to Dominique that he parted the waters of people, because there was no hindrance whatsoever.

"_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation"_

Their journey led to a side door leading outside. He opened the door for her and gestured for her to enter.

"_I want to die!!!"_

She peered into the darkness and got the first prickling of apprehension. 'something's not right' she thought. But it was too late. She looked back as the door closed behind Bellamy.


	14. Darkness and Light

Author: Yay! I can actually update! Isn't that wonderful?

Setsuna: Just peachy.

Author: Oh don't be a stick in the mud! Dont worry, be happy!

Setsuna: killing you would make me happy.

Author: Dont be happy! Worry!

* * *

The room was dark. Dominique put her hand to her face and couldn't even see it. She couldn't even hear anything. "Bellamy?" she called tentively.

"Yes, Dominique?" she couldn't tell which way his voice came from, it felt like from all directions.

"Where are you?" her voice reverberated back to her, filling the air.

"Right here." Suddenly the room was lit. It was too bright after all the darkness; Domini's senses were shot. She closed her eyes and stumbled. She felt people around her that weren't there a moment ago. Hands touched her, jabbing her from all around. She tried to fight back but she couldn't tell where the next assault was coming from. There were too many. She opened her eyes, a little at a time, trying to keep calm. She saw there was about twenty people all dressed like Bellamy, who she saw standing in the corner. The room was made of dark stone and was lit by thousands of torches lining the walls. The ceiling was a high dome that the light could not reach.

These facts were unimportant, what was important was the fact that the angel could now see. She felt the air around her compress, and threw it at her opponents in the shape of a mighty gale. The figures fell like bowling pins. Bellamy straightened from the wall "An Angel? My, my, aren't we lucky."

Dominique could feel the dampening shield being lifted and suddenly she could feel them. She felt the negative-ness around them. They were Demon spawn, vampires. "Oh Sh-" she half-cursed, before her senses were filled with the energy they generated and the room went dark again.

Setsuna stopped dancing. "Did you feel that?" she asked Bunny.

"I don't know. It felt like a whisper on my skin."

"Something is here that means people harm." Said Hiei cryptically.

"Oh crap." Cursed 'Suna before running over to the bar. She then saw that which she feared, Domini wasn't there "Hey!" she yelled to the bartender "What happened to the girl who was sitting here?"

"I dunno." He said wiping a glass clean.

The blue haired girl jumped over the marble bar and slammed the barkeeper against the wall, her hand around his throat. "What happened to the black haired girl who was sitting at this bar right over there." She asked, slowly and sharply.

"Oh that girl." The man who was being pressed to the wall gasped out. "A man took her into the back room."

Setsuna released him and he fell to the floor, relearning to breath. "Now was that so hard? She asked, jumping back to her friends. They headed off to the door that was specified by the… very helpful man. Unfortunately, three very big, very male bodies stood in their way.

All three of them were wearing ironed jeans and white wife beaters. They stood out like a sore thumb among all of the period dressed people. They where heavily muscled, so much that their heads looked small and misshapen on their bodies. Everyone looked up to the faces of these men and saw cold, gray eyes. "You have disrupted the peace of this establishment. We're going to have to ask you to leave." The middle one said, in an oddly cultured voice that didn't seem to go with the body. Although the way he said 'ask' did imply that he would use his gigantic muscles if he needed to.

"We will. As soon as we get our friend." Yusuke said threateningly.

"You can't go back there." Said the man on the left.

"The bartender said that was where she was." Pointed out Bunny.

"Did you say that Bill?" the man on the right asked.

"I didn't say nothin'" Bill glared at the group.

"See, he didn't say anything." The center man said.

"I believe he said he didn't say nothing. Meaning he saw something." Setsuna corrected.

"Well, I cannot attribute to the bad grammar of Bill, but I believe that he meant that he said nothing to you on this subject." The left man said, again surprisingly cultured.

"Oh. And I thought that talking this out would be easy. Guess not." Bunny said before punching the guy in the face.

The man went flying, the other two staring dumbfounded at Bunny. The music suddenly stopped and the room turned to the group.

"Aw crap. Do you guys feel that?" whispered Setsuna.

"You mean the fact that everyone in here is evil?" asked Yusuke.

"Yeah. I feel it." Conformed Bunny.

Hiei smirked "And I thought this trip would be boring."


	15. Lost Power

Author: MWAHAHAHA!!

* * *

It happened fast. One moment everything was slightly normal, albeit a bit strange, the next our hero's were surrounded by evil people trying to rip them limb from limb. How did things get so off? Well, It happened quite recently, ten years ago to be exact. Michel, the man in charge of the club and local vampire leader was overthrown by Bellamy, who wasn't so nice. He gained control of everything Michel owned as he was now dead for good. One of those things was Comme un Vampire. Now it was a hangout for Vampire's and any human who walked in soon became a meal. Somehow the authorities didn't notice. Hooray for scary vampire politics!

As soon as the Vampires descended upon her, Setsuna felt a nerve break. She put her hands in front of her and pure, strong wind erupted blowing all others away. They fell like bowling pins.

A burst of spirit energy came from Yusuke and more Vampires fell. Hiei's blade was dripping blood. Bunny was going hand to hand with three at once, but as they were harder to kill than her wasn't making much progress. "Setsuna!" she yelled "Give me power!"

Setsuna stopped and began to chant, a tunnel of air keeping anyone from reaching her. "Gods above hear my plea, give my sister what you gave me. Deliver upon her power as above, fill her with your ever-present love. Feed her spirit the energy it needs to help her cut down all weeds in your garden that is this world. Let her true self emerge!" the last was a scream As a beam of light engulfed her and her sister.

"Daughters." said a voice "You use ancient words to recover what was lost. Your need is great but your heart is greater. Remember: my love is a double edged sword. What you may find may not be what you expected." with those last words the light dimmed and the two girls were on their knees.

The Vampires who were around the girls when the light struck were either dead or unconscious. The other's were huddled in the corners, their eyes averted.

The girls tentively stood up and looked at the guys. They were staring at them. "What?" they ask peevishly.

"You're glowing." Yusuke said.

They looked down and saw that indeed, they were glowing. Bunny was glowing a red colour while Setsuna was glowing purple. They looked at each other. They said nothing but began walking towards the door that they knew would lead them to Dominique.

They through the door open and their glowing power lightened the dark room. There was nothing there. "What the hell?" Bunny asked. They went farther into the room and the door closed behind them with a grinding noise.

Yusuke tried to open it, but it didn't budge. "Shit." he cursed.

"It's okay. We wont be leaving that way anyway. There should be a secret door in here somewhere." Setsuna began searching the rocks.

Bunny cleared her throat. "We could do it that way or…" the look in her face said it all. Setsuna grinned then stepped back.

Wall exploded, debris scattering everywhere. Everyone was levitated out on a gust of wind Setsuna propelled. The room they stepped into was lit by millions of candles. The floor was stone, hidden in places by expensive looking rugs. The walls were draped in cloth of blood red. The ceiling was domed and full of shadows. It was a large room and in the middle was a dais. Around the dais a group of five vampires all dressed differently stood. Each one had another vampire chained behind them. Those vampire's were nude, and had cuts all over them. They were bleeding into a trough in the floor, making a circle of blood. On top of the dais was the vampire known as Bellamy and the angel known as Dominique. Dom was tied to a throne, unconscious.

"What the hell?" asked Setsuna.

"It's a ritual of some kind." said Bunny.

"No shit Sherlock. I mean what kind of ritual." Suna glanced at her sister.

"Funny you should ask." said Bellamy turning towards them. "This ritual will give us power to rival the angels. One angel wont be enough however, we were waiting for you Setsuna truth seer and Bunny the vengeful."

"I guess their out of the loop." Setsuna whispered to her sister.

"Just a little. I haven't been called that for centuries." Bunny concerred.

"All we need is all your blood, just come forward and will rid you of it." said Bellamy

They stepped forward. "You will do no such thing." Setsuna countered.

"We'll beat your ass in before you do." Bunny said.

"Now now girls. You wouldn't want your lovers to be hurt would you?" so caught up they were, they hadn't even noticed Yusuke and Hiei were seized buy four vampires behind them.

"oh crap. Sorry Yusuke!" Setsuna said

Bunny rolled her eyes "He clouded our minds."

"Well then. We'll just have to show him what happens when he messes with us." her sister said amiably.

"You cant do anything. There are wards all over this room. No angelic power can be called here." Bellamy said triumphantly.

"Good thing we fell from grace then." Bunny said smiling maliciously. She called a fireball and through it at the dais.

Three vampires caught fire, two of them were the ones chained down. A high pitched scream filled everyone's ears as they struggled to get loose. The remaining vampire's scattered, the one on fire already reduced to dust. Setsuna sent a gust of wind to stop the remaining vampires. She tightened her fist and the air around them compressed, squeezing them apart.

The boys were free and they got on either side of Bellamy, keeping him from fleeing. They needn't have worried. He stood stalk still and stared at the two ex-angels. "But… that's impossible. That's not angel's power."

Setsuna began walking forward "We fell from grace. We are angel's no longer.

Bunny fell into step beside her "That doesn't mean we have no power." she laughed coldly "We have enough power to teach all your vampires not to mess with us."

They walked up the steps of the dais. When they reached the top Bellamy began to cower. Bunny grabbed the front of his shirt and twisted him to stand in between Setsuna and herself. Setsuna grabbed his hair, pulling his head back so she could see his frantic eyes.

"You shouldn't have gone against the cardinal rule of vampirism. Don't bite off more than you can chew."

"You can take the angel out of the business of vengeance, but you can never take the vengeance out of the angel." the vampire whispered.

"How very true." Bunny said.

At the same time they fed their power into him. He exploded in a rain of fire and blood. Both girls were covered in the red liquid and bits of thicker things. The only thing that stayed clean were their eyes, one pair a vibrant blue and the other vibrant red.


	16. Trust Me

Author: I know last chapter was melodramatic. This chapter has (i think) a bit more humor! The song in it i wrote/am in the process of composing. um... Have fun reading!

* * *

The boys had checked into a hotel, ushering the exhausted girls in. First Bunny, and then Setsuna took showers, dressing in complementary robes as their clothes were pretty much trash. Dominique was still unconscious, sleeping on a bed.

"As soon as she wakes up we need to get her to transport us back." Setsuna said tiredly.

"Why don't we just wake her up?" suggested Yusuke.

"She needs to recoup or she wont be strong enough." said Bunny.

"If she doesn't wake up in a few hours we'll have to find another way. We have to get home as soon as possible." Setsuna said.

"It's been three hours." Hiei said.

"Three P.M." Bunny murmured.

'Suna sighed. We should probably get some rest. It's been a long-" she fell over and immediately went to sleep.

Yusuke and Hiei raised eyebrows. "Perfectly normal." Bunny assured. "Now if you'll excuse us. We need rest. You go in the other room and do guy stuff." she said, pushing them out.

Bunny leaned against the door and sighed, slumping her shoulders. She was able to make it to the bed before she fell asleep.

In Japan

'They've been gone a long time' Raye thought looking at the clock

"They're probably having fun." Kurama assured, from his book.

'I don't think so…' suddenly power hit her like a force. She could hear Setsuna's voice whispering in her mind "Gods above hear my plea, give my sister what you gave me. Deliver upon her power as above, fill her with your ever-present love. Feed her spirit the energy it needs to help her cut down all weeds in your garden that is this world. Let her true self emerge!" She knew the words weren't meant for her, but they affected her all the same.

"Raye? What's going on?" Kurama was holding her.

She looked at her pudgy baby fingers, seeing a blue glow. 'Setsuna said a spell that gave us power.' she said, a tear going down her face, a sound in her throat. 'I always thought maybe we could somehow become Angel's again, I know it's silly but I still hoped… Now that we have this power we never could again.' a childish sound escaped her. It sounded oddly like the sound a fussing baby would make. 'Why Goddess?' she began to cry 'Why would you send us from your kingdom then give us this power?'

"_I know I shall never be_

_What you wanted of me_

_I know that one day you'll see_

_A different side of me"_

A corner in the room glowed and the outline of a woman in white chiffon with black hair appeared.

"_Everything happens for a reason, child_

_don't question what your momma says_

_You know the pain will not be mild_

_When your past comes back again"_

The woman's mouth moved.

"_Changes shall come, _

_and changes shall go_

_You learn when to run_

_You learn when to throw"_

"I do what I do because you need me to. You will be what your power makes you." she smiled a sad smile

"_Your best punches come _

_When your back's by the wall_

_You might not like what you become_

_But it's better than to fall"_

"You were never meant to be an angel"

"_Just trust me_

_I know what is right_

_I know when to flee_

_I know when to fight"_

Raye had stopped crying, though tears still hid in her eyes.

"_It will all be okay_

_If you learn how to trust_

_Do as you may_

_If boom becomes bust"_

'What do you mean? You created my sisters and I to be Justice.'

"_Just remember you are in my heart_

_And with that pain we will never part"_

The Goddess wore the same smile. "No. I never created you. I didn't create any of the angels. You were created by humanity."

"_You've given up many things_

_Power and diamond rings_

_I know how much you hurt_

_But I know it could get worse"_

Raye filed away that thought for later 'but we were still created to be angels.'

"_Trust me_

_I know what to do_

_Trust me_

_I want what's good for you."_

"No. You were created to be you." the figure began to fade.

"_I'll give you back what you want me to_

_Once you learn what you want me to do."_

'No! Come back and explain to me!' but she had already disappeared.


	17. Something Other

Author: okay. this was staring at me for months (or however long it's been) FINALLY i figured out something slightly entertaining to put down.

* * *

When Setsuna woke up, she realized she had fallen asleep on the floor. She groaned, rolling to her side. "She could'a at least given me a pillow." she muttered. Not wanting to wake up yet.

"You were the one that had the indecency to fall asleep on the floor."

"Well I was tired." she said. "Wait a sec." She sat up, looking at the bed she had fallen asleep by. On it sat Dominique. "What time is it?" Setsuna asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Dominique looked at her watch "midnight in Japan."

Setsuna shot up. "Aw crap, I did not mean to sleep that long!"

Bunny groaned "Shut up Setsuna, some of us are trying to sleep."

"We have to go, it's already tomorrow in Japan!"

"So? We have till night fall there. Just a few more hours." Bunny murmured from her pile of blankets.

"Bunny Rabbit Hellsing. Get your ass up. We need to go."

"Like that?" Dominique asked, smirking.

Setsuna looked down to see that during the night she had twisted her robe to one side so that it was now gaping open, almost hiding nothing. She readjusted herself, tying the robe closed tightly. She stuck her tongue out at the weather angel.

She looked back at Bunny, who still hadn't gotten up. "Oh Gods, give me strength. And make sure she doesn't kill me." Setsuna grabbed a chair and begun poking Bunny with it's leg, darting back each time.

"Son of a Bitch! Get offa me!" Bunny grabbed the chair and threw it. "You suck, big fat monkey balls." she said, rolling out of bed.

Setsuna smiled. "Whatever you say Bunny-chan. Lets go get the boys and go back to Raye!"

In about thirty minuets they were ready to go back home. Dominique opened a portal in the air above them and they were sucked in. After a few disoriented moments they were spit back out in their living rooms. They landed in a pile on the floor. "Owie, Dom why'd you have to have such a rough landing?"

"Someone's elbow is in my spleen!"

"Can't… breath…"

"Get off!"

"Sorry guys… guess I'm still half asleep."

It took a while for everyone to get their limbs back in a natural position and to be able to stand up. In that time Kurama had come down the stairs to see what the commotion was.

"Where have you guys been?" he asked "What happened? We've been worried sick."

"We were attacked at the club." Yusuke explained.

"We had to fight and our power was drained by the time we got out." Setsuna added.

"Raye said that you cast a spell that gave you power." the sisters exchanged a look.

"How did she know that?" Bunny asked

"It gave her power too."

Setsuna cursed. "I was afraid of that. If it affected all of us that means it went through our linked souls… that means we aren't human anymore."

"But you aren't angels." Dominique pointed out.

"Or demons." Hiei said.

'We are something else now.' Raye said. She was floating in the air, propelled by what looked like water. 'Our power is elemental based.'

"I thought that was the case." Setsuna nodded.

Yusuke yawned. "Can we talk about this later? We only got what… three hours of sleep?"

"Yeah, you guys will need your strength if you're to do the spell tonight." Dominique agreed.

"Good idea." Setsuna said, stretching. "See everyone in the morning."


	18. What the blankets know

In the darkness of early dawn a figure crept from one room into another. The light-footed being silently closed the door behind her and gazed upon the body on the bed. He was still sleeping soundly. She quietly made her way to the bed, picking up the covers and slithering underneath them. She barely touched her lips to his and he was jolted awake.

"Set-" She put her finger over his lips.

"I don't know what will happen today Yusuke. I don't know what will happen to my sisters or I. All we were told about this ritual is that something "good" will happen. What is good for one person may not be good for us. We've been optimistic thinking it will make Raye older." tears dripped down the blue haired ex-Angel's face. "We don't know why we've been given these powers, and we don't know what they'll do to us." her voice broke. She breathed in deeply and steadied herself. "I want to spend tonight with you. Just incase this is my last night here."

"Don't say that." he said. "You aren't going to leave me."

"You cant be sure of that." she said, her tears flowing freely down her face.

"Yes I can." Yusuke said, kissing her softly on the lips. He hugged her to him, bringing her body on top of his. She deepened the kiss before breaking it.

"I want to make love to you." she said, breathless.

"Are you sure? I mean we don't have to if you don't want to." the Spirit Detective said, concerned.

"I'm sure." she said, before turning on her back, bringing him with her to lay on top of her. "I love you."

"I love you too." he said, before kissing her again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bunny awoke to an alarm clock going off. She turned over and hit the thing, breaking it instantly. "Damn it" she cursed, falling out of bed. She made her way downstairs, wrapped in the comforter from her bed. She would have looked positively adorable if she wasn't Bunny… okay… she still looked adorable, but no one would tell her that.

She entered the kitchen, the only other one up was Hiei and Kurama. They looked at her for a second before going back to their breakfast. Well, Kurama did anyway, Hiei just stared. "You look cute." I was wrong, Hiei would be the only one to tell her that.

She scowled "Don't make me bitch slap you."

Hiei smiled and grabbed her, bringing her into his lap. She let out a yip of surprise. She could barely move, so tightly she was wrapped up in the blanket. She would have never let Hiei kiss her otherwise.

"AW! They're so cute!" squealed a voice, moments before a camera flashed.

"What the fuck!" Bunny saw her taller sister standing in her pajamas, a camera in her hand. "Hey! I'll kill you bitch!" Bunny attempted to get up, but just succeeded in getting more tightly wrapped in her blanket. "Hiei! Help me!" she said indignantly.

Everyone laughed at her plight. She finally glared at the blanket and they burst into flames. The fire was absorbed back into her and Hiei's body, so it didn't spread. It did surprise everyone though.

She launched herself at her sister, falling on top of her. The camera fell out of her hand and a gust of wind carried it away, up the stairs. "Bunny! Calm yourself! I promise I wont show anyone that you have a soul! You will remain the crazy mean bitch you always were, get offa me!"

Bunny glared one last time, then stood "It is way too early for this shit." she said, before going to sit down at the table.

Setsuna stood, smoothing out her pajamas. She walked to the cupboard and pulled out a box of cereal. Yusuke got the milk and bowls.

Raye entered the room, floating on a ball of water. 'G'morning everyone' thought to them 'What time are we supposed to do the ritual?'

"Twilight, about seven o'clock." Setsuna said. "It's 10 right now… so after breakfast I'll start setting up everything I 'spose."

Dominique made her way into the kitchen, getting a bowl of cereal, then sitting down and proceeding to devour her breakfast. "hey Sets'" she said through mouthfuls of food "What were you doing sneaking out of your room at three in the morning?" Everyone turned to stare at Setsuna "Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I was going to go to the living room, while I was on the stair I saw you sneak out and go into Yusuke's room." her eyes widened in mock surprise. "YOU DEFLOWERED MY BABY!" she yelled, theatrically.

"Baby? Sense when was I your baby?" Setsuna said

"WHAT?" Bunny exclaimed, spitting out her coffee.

'You're trying to rub it in my face that you have a grown up body and I don't aren't you? I cant wait till I get my body back so I can fuck Kurama!' Raye said.

Everyone looked at her. "That is really weird-sounding coming from a baby." Dominique pointed out. It is at this point everyone started talking at once.

"You at least used a condom right?"

"Feed me"

"Bunny, she can take care of herself."

"Feed me."

"No she cant, I have to do everything in this family."

"Feed Me."

"HEY!"

Feed Me!"

"It's true!"

"FEED ME!"

"Is not! I can take care of myself. God, you're so mean to me."

"Stop being such a baby."

****

"FEED ME!!!!!!!" Everyone stared at the cat. "Now." he said.

"Fine." Setsuna got up.

"Man, all beings care about these days is themselves. I hate owing favors to Deities. I never should have helped out the Gods that one time. Why couldn't I have helped out a mailman? Or helped an old lady crossing the street? I have all the bad luck."

Setsuna dished out the food, then turned around to glare at her present company. "We aren't going to talk about it anymore. We have more important things to do."

So they did those things. Moonshine ate, and everyone else got ready for the ritual. The backyard was cleared, a table was set up and mystical looking stuff was put on it. The rest of the day everyone was hard at work, so Setsuna's sexcapades were ignored for the time being.


	19. Somewhat The End

When six thirty finally rolled around, everyone was standing in the yard. A low table was placed in the middle of a circle made of rocks. On top of the table was a bowl of water and a jar of Myrrh oil.

"So how exactly is this gonna go?" asked Yusuke pensively.

"You three boys will stay outside the circle at all time. I'm not sure what will happen if you break it. The magic would go wild and someone might get hurt." Setsuna continued, "The girls and I will be inside the circle conducting the ritual. We'll first cast the circle; easy enough. Domini will be earth, I air, Bunny fire, and Raye will be water. After we call down the elements and cast the circle we call down the moon, then using the power of the Gods we will theoretically transfer the power to Raye."

"Theoretically?" Kurama asked.

Dominique smiled "The Gods sometimes have different intentions than what you have in mind."

"We better start. Twilight fast approaches." Bunny pointed out.

"Right." Setsuna took Raye from Kurama, carrying her over to the bassinet put at the western quarter of the circle. After she set her sister down, she crossed over to the eastern quarter. Dominique was on the northern side, Bunny on the southern.

Dominque through back her head "Earth I call thee, spirit of the north. Bring to this circle your strength and power." Out of the trees stepped a doe. She walked to the very edge of the circle and sat, stairing intently at Dominique.

Setsuna's voice rose "Air I call thee, spirit of the east. Bring to this circle your vitality and power." An eagle swept down to land at the edge of the circle. He looked patiently at Setsuna.

Bunny then spoke "Fire I call thee, spirit of the south. Bring to this circle your passion and power." A salamander crawled out from under a stone, stopping at the edge of the circle. He peered up at Bunny

Raye's voice, though heard only in her companion's minds, was no less powerful. 'Water I call thee, spirit of the west. Bring to this circle your wisdom and power.' With a croak a frog hopped to the edge of the circle. He happily fixed his eyes on Raye.

"We call the elements to bind and protect this circle. Let only love enter and leave. As you will it so mote it be." They said together

Dominique started walking the perimiter of the circle, going clockwise. "As we walk this circle we establish the boundary."

When she reached Setsuna, they both walked and chanted "No negativity may enter, for only love is felt."

When they reached Raye Setsuna picked her up and they continued "No power may escape, for all will be used."

They finally reached Bunny and began walking to the start "We are part of the circle and the circle encloses us all." When they reached the beginning point they said "The circle is now cast, and forever it remains."

They walked together to the alter. They positioned the bowl of water so that the rising moon was reflected. Setsuna removed the stopper of the oil and poored some into the ball. The affect was that of the light filling the entire bowl.

"_Mother moon we call you_

_Your light burns right through_

_Your power calls us_

_Your blessing befalls us." _

Their voices rose in song

"_Mirror water_

_We're your daughters_

_enfold us in your gentle embrace_

_Turn to us your bright face."_

They dipped their fingers into the water and touched their foreheads with the dripping water. They sat down, Raye propped into her baby seat. They sat as a smaller circle like the very one they were in. They clasped hands.

"_Veles I call thee_

_Father of mystery_

_We call you not for darkness or deceivers_

_But rather magic and believers_

_Bless us with your power_

_In this magical hour." _

Dominique sang. If the girls eyes were open they would have seen a laughing bearded man standing behind her. He winked at the boys before he turned back to the circle of women.

"_Skatha attend this rite_

_Goddess of death and night_

_We ask not for prophesy_

_But rather reciprocity_

_Lend us your power_

_In this magical hour."_

Behind Setsuna stood a woman with long golden hair. Her soft features looked stern. She tossed her head, throwing shadows in the moonlight before she looked to the circle.

"_Hecate join this circle_

_Both Goddess and an oracle_

_We are at a crossroads tonight_

_We need your guidance in this rite_

_Give us your power_

_In this magical hour."_

Out of shadows a hag stood, propped up with a cane. Her face was hidden in the hood of her cloak. Her cackle could almost be heard as she gazed on the girls.

"_Isis I do call_

_Mother of them all_

_You know every spell_

_In the Underworld you dwell_

_We need your power_

_In this magical hour."_

A tall woman appeared. She had long black hair and kohl lined her eyes. She smiled sadly and touched Raye's hair before she turned her attention to the rest of the circle.

"_Deities of magic and change_

_Those of all range_

_We call you down to us_

_Let your magic run through us_

_Guide us on our path_

_Keep us from destinies wrath_

_Time means nothing in this place_

_We can lay all rules to waist.. _

_Transformation is our guide_

_Send your power inside." _

The air filled with butterflies. They surrounded the girls until it was too thick to see.

"You shall get what you deserve little ones." a deep masculine voice said

"whether it's what you intended or not." a luscious woman said, laughter in her voice.

"What was meant to be will be." cackled an old, dry voice.

"You shall be reborn once more." ended a voice softly.

_God's power, Goddess's desire_

_What will be shall be_

_Prophesy for eternity_

_Three Angels they fell_

_Found love, not hell_

_Grew to be more_

_Than they ever were before_

_Though justice was now dead_

_The just were still led_

_Old meets new_

_With the past you were not through_

_Now you change_

_Transform to something strange_

_Power fills your blood_

_A light in the flood_

_Now live on_

_Even with a little one_

_Completion is in store_

_And you shall not want for more_

_This time comes to a close_

_As it is above. So it is below."_

With that the butterflies, Deities, and animals were gone.

The girls stared up at the stars. "What a rush."

"Raye!" they all turned to see their sister, no longer a baby but a teenage girl. The sisters hugged. "It's so good to have you back."

"Um guys?" they looked over to see the boys standing just outside the circle. "Is it all done yet?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh. Almost."

Dominique stood facing north "I thank thee earth for attending this rite. As long as I have this body and life we are kith and kin.

"I thank thee air for attending this rite. As long as I have breath and life we are kith and kin."

"I thank thee fire for attending this rite. As long as I have heart and life we are kith and kin."

"I thank thee water for attending this rite. As long as I have spirit and life we are kith and kin."

"The circle is cleared yet the circle remains. Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again."

The girls stepped out of the circle. Setsuna headed to the house. Dominique sat on the ground, savoring the feel of the night.

Raye walked to Kurama. "I hope the whole me being a baby thing hasn't changed anything."

He smiled "It hasn't."

She jumped and put her arms around his neck. His hands found her waist and they hugged, Raye sobbing a little.

Bunny put her arm around Hiei's waist, while Hiei lay his arm across her shoulders. "All the drama's over." Bunny sighed.

"Somehow I sincerely doubt it."

Setsuna appeared in the doorway just as everyone made it to the porch. Her face looked pale and her eyes were much to large for her face.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked, concerned.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Author: wonderful ending wasn't it?

All: WHAT??????

Setsuna: How the fuck can you end it there?

Author: easy. I'm evil.

Raye: apparently.

Bunny: so… will there be a third story?

Author: Maybe. Or an epilogue or something. There's also gonna be an "alternative ending" that's pure humor. It never happened. Kinda like clue.

Random person #235: Why???

Author: Cause Raye-chan's making me.

Raye: yep!

Author: so in conclusion. This is the last chapter of Someway is made for love. Except for the alternative ending. And the epilogue. But other than that it's the end.


End file.
